


Sing It Like a Chain Gang

by fairest



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin!Leonard, F/M, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Role Reversal, Thief!Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairest/pseuds/fairest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is very good at what he does and getting the job done. </p><p>Shame a fascinating blonde keeps getting in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing It Like a Chain Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, writing something for the first time in....eight months. Heh.
> 
> LoT has eaten my brain and so has Captain Canary. I couldn't resist.
> 
> I pretty much got the idea from [this post](http://girlygamer14.tumblr.com/post/143399335108/has-anyone-thought-of-doing-an-au-where-lens-the) from girlygamer14 and the idea was all hers. I just took it and ran.

He barely even sees her the first time in Central City.

 

It was only the barest glint of her hair that gave her away, a flash of burnished gold before it, and she, were gone.

 

And so, he realizes later, is the diamond that he was supposed to retrieve from the guy right before he killed him for stealing the damn thing in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

He sees the flash of gold again before too long, this time in Hong Kong.

 

He’s fortunate enough to be able to catch the barest glimpse of the body attached, all svelte curves and the barest hint of tanned skin, before she scampers up the wall and is gone, gone, gone.

 

She’s stolen the plans for the house of his next target this time, the very ones he’d been after himself. He’s reluctantly impressed for a moment until he has to report back that he was beaten to the prize _again_ and another route will need to be taken.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he happens to see the flash, it’s at a fancy shindig held for the birthday of a man that the wife has hired him to kill.

 

He has six different poisoned knives stashed on him under the penguin suit he specifically bought for tonight. The dress she has on makes it very clear she has no such weapons on her.

 

Or anything else, judging by how low the back of her dress plunges.

 

Ignoring Mick hissing like an angry cat in his ear, he moves towards her and steals her effortlessly from her dancing partner. She may be the thief of the two of them but he has a childhood education in the art himself.

 

Her eyes (blue, he can’t help but note) widen briefly when he steps in but she almost immediately turns coy. “Hello you,” she says. Her voice is raspier than he had been expecting, though he finds he likes it. Her free hand settles on his shoulder as his slides onto the bare skin of her lower back and they move into the .

 

“You keep stealing my things,” he says as they turn around the floor as if they had been doing this for years.

 

Her eyes brighten at that. “Oh?”

 

“I don’t _like_ people touching my things,” he says flatly.

 

“Should’ve been quicker,” she tells him. Her fingers tap idly on his shoulder.

 

“Quicker means you get sloppy,” he drawls. “I want to finish the job, not get arrested.”

 

She pulls a face. “Sounds boring.”

 

He dips her and when he pulls her back up, his hand is a half second away from an indecency charge, not it seems to bother her at all. The tapping resumes on his shoulder.

 

He spins her back into the arms of her previous dance partner. “Luckily for you, all I need is the birthday boy tonight,” he says and gives a mock bow and disappears into the crowd.

 

It doesn’t take much after finding the birthday boy with his mistress. He waits until she goes to shower and puts a bullet between the guy’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s only later when he finds himself mimicking the pattern she had tapped on his knee that he realizes what it was.

 

Four taps, a pause, and then three taps. One tap, a pause, and another tap. Four, and then two. One, and then one again.

 

S-A-R-A.

 

Oh, he _definitely_ likes her.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s first the next time they win and the guy’s body is already cooling when her – _Sara’s –_ lean form drops onto the tiny balcony in an impressive display of flexibility.

 

“Hello, Sara,” he says and he can see the grin she offers clearly even in the darkened room.

 

“You won this time,” she points out, though her eyes have zeroed in with laser focus on the priceless hairpiece on the desk between them. Rumor has it that it used to belong to a duchess and was in her hair when she was beheaded. “I’ve been scoping out this job for weeks.”

 

He shrugs. “Should’ve been faster.” Her grin is sharp around the edges this time.

 

He snatches up the hair before she can even move and waves it tauntingly. “How is it we are always at the same target?” He asks.

 

“Maybe I’m just working to impress you,” she says.

 

“You succeeded.” He tosses her the hairpiece and a second later, it’s stashed carefully away in the bag on her hip.

 

“You never did tell me your name,” Sara reminds him as he starts to make for the door.

 

He shouldn’t tell her his real name. He should tell her ‘Cold’ like he does with everyone else who asks. Instead, “Leonard.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Leonard,” she says before she leaps off the balcony.

 

* * *

 

 

It was inevitable.

 

Mick ran hot, always had. It was inevitable that he’d get pissed about his fascination with the blonde thief that’s been toying with him and lash out.

 

Leonard nurses the split in his lip and ponders a new career choice.

 

“Hello, Leonard,” Sara’s voice says from behind him.

 

“Are you stalking me now?” He asks. “I can’t imagine why.”

 

“Nice face,” she says instead. “Probably looks better without that hell of a shiner, though.”

 

“Courtesy of my now former partner,” he says.

 

She’s silent for a moment and a moment later, lean legs dangle off the edge of the building next to him. Her golden hair is loose around her face and her arm presses firmly against his and he thinks for a moment that he can feel it even through his thick jacket.

 

“I have a new job,” she says. “Big payout. But I need a partner. Know anyone whose interested?”

 

He only thinks for a moment. “Where do I sign?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the tapping of her name that Sara does is an actual thing and it's commonly used among prisoners, hence why Leonard got it. 
> 
> [The wiki page on it.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tap_code)
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty much everything I write makes it onto my [tumblr](http://tititilani.tumblr.com/) before here, so you should check me out there if you want.
> 
> I might be adding a bit more onto this AU at some point. I have a few more ideas swimming about that didn't make it into this one.


End file.
